The Great Today
The Great Today is a page where Charlie can post interesting links that people might enjoy. As is the case with the Internet, many of these links will likely expire in time. If you come across such a link please let Charlie know so that he can upload a mirror or remove the link. As time passes the organization of this page will likely increase tremendously, but for now, feel free to revel in the chaos. History For about six months every couple of weeks Charlie would compose a tag rich note on The Facebook called "Today! Date 1, Headline 2, Headline 3." These articles were the latest in Charlie's attempt to non-intrusively share interesting links from his expeditions into the Internet. They were fairy popular but quite time intensive to create and eventually were more effort than they seemed worth. Before the Today! notes, Charlie also maintained a website that was nothing but a list of links. It was suggested by Sylvia, but was a hassle to maintain and fell into disrepair in time. However, Charlie is still searching for an easy way to create a place where a tremendous number of links can be shared without an overwhelming time commitment, and that brings us to this page. Links June 2011 #How sleep 'clears room in the brain' | Mail Online #Close Range Game #The girl in the window - St. Petersburg Times #SUPAKITCH & KORALIE Art #Celebrity engorgements | Bad Astronomy | Discover Magazine #Are Women Looking for Sex - Women Having Sex - Esquire #BBC NEWS | Health | Pigs offer new stem cell source #Technology Review: Blogs: arXiv blog: Record-Breaking Superlens Smashes Diffraction Limit #Public Praises Science; Scientists Fault Public, Media: Section 4: Scientists, Politics and Religion - Pew Research Center for the People & the Press #Top 10 Reasons Why The BMI Is Bogus : NPR #Good to see some people still have too much money. - CollegeHumor picture #Her bridal train kept a rollin’ — for 1.2 miles - TODAY Weddings #Why Neo-Conservative Pundits Love Jon Stewart -- Daily Intel -- New York News Blog -- New York Magazine #Rick Reilly - Camp Sundown shines with the New York Yankees in the Bronx - ESPN #"Domain tasters" bitter as new fees put an end to their games - Ars Technica #Fast State Trooper - random images - moonbuggy #YouTube - Alcoholic Vervet Monkeys! - Weird Nature - BBC animals #Nitroglycerin And Nitrogen Triiodide - Video #How Different Groups Spend Their Day - Interactive Graphic - NYTimes.com #Daily updated fun stories, amazing pictures, bizarre texts, extreme videos and a lot of great stories on Smoont.com » Waves Photos by Photographer Clark Little #Teenager invents £23 solar panel that could be solution to developing world's energy needs..made from human hair | Mail Online #Rare disease makes girl unable to feel pain - Kids and parenting- msnbc.com #Girlfriend Doesn't Realize Boyfriend is on Vacation - CollegeHumor video #Video: September 11, 2001 | The Daily Show | Comedy Central #Single Payer Health Care: By the Numbers : The Militant Centrist #Sticky tape gives off X-rays | COSMOS magazine #Celebrity: Rat-eating plant discovered in Philippines #Boston.com - Ideas - Globe #SPACE.com -- It's Official: Water Found on the Moon #DNA test shows Hitler skull is that of a woman | World News | News.com.au #Online Dating Advice: Exactly What To Say In A First Message « OkTrends #masterlock-01.png (PNG Image, 1872x1224 pixels) #Liu Bolin...The Invisible Man... - v1kram's posterous #Robert Trugabe is a Crook [PIC] #Negligible senescence - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia #The Billion Dollar Gram | Information Is Beautiful #Michael Moore's Expose of 'Dead Peasant' Insurance Policies Too Shocking Even for Good Morning America to Ignore | Video | AlterNet #High five - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia #We live in the matrix! Aldabra Giant Tortoise - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia #pallo.swf (application/x-shockwave-flash Object) #A Single Genetic Tweak Gives Mice Longer, Healthier Lives | 80beats | Discover Magazine #9020optischetaeuschung4.jpg (JPEG Image, 640x480 pixels) #Mystery Google #The Daily Dish | By Andrew Sullivan #U.S. Senate: Legislation & Records Home > Votes > Roll Call Vote #Interracial couple denied marriage license in La. - Yahoo! News #Army Mechanic's Garage Tinkering Yields 18-Foot Mecha Exoskeleton | Popular Science #15 Most Creative Beds - Oddee.com (strange beds, cool beds) #Rape Victim's Choice: Risk AIDS or Health Insurance? #Religion-Flowchart_1.jpg (JPEG Image, 500x767 pixels) #Cell Size and Scale #The 10 weirdest physics facts, from relativity to quantum physics - Telegraph #Default Viral Title Player #not an insult #Inventor's 2020 vision: to help 1bn of the world's poorest see better | Society | The Guardian #Italian Phrases #Why believe in god #AP INVESTIGATION: Monsanto seed biz role revealed | ajc.com #ExPASy - Biochemical Pathways #Psyche_revived_Louvre_MR1777.jpg (JPEG Image, 2600x2592 pixels) #imgur: the simple image sharer #(Sculpture) #A Single Sheet of Paper - Home #AT&T - 50 Things we know now that we didn't know this time last year #Sleep Talkin' Man #Tuper Tario Tros. #Running from Camera #Reddit, I just cheated on my girlfriend with her hot twin. What should I do? : AskReddit #To the guy who mugged me and my girlfriend on Monday night #Servers (waiters, waitresses, bartenders), what is the rudest thing a customer has ever done to you : AskReddit #First-Person Tetris #jZWnd.jpg (JPEG Image, 722x3323 pixels) #I72qO.gif (GIF Image, 900x400 pixels) #Spray-on liquid glass is about to revolutionize almost everything #ShadyURL - Don't just shorten your URL, make it suspicious and frightening. #makeup_girl1089.jpg (JPEG Image, 640x941 pixels) #Engineers Solve 80-Year Old Puzzle to Make Computer Modeling 100,000 Times Faster - computer modeling - Gizmodo #Under fire, judge clarifies ruling criticizing death penalty | Houston & Texas News | Chron.com - Houston Chronicle #Hardcore_Gamer__s_IQ_Test_by_shadow502t.jpg (JPEG Image, 2770x1867 pixels) #Questionable Content: New comics every Monday through Friday #BBC News - Zebra snapped putting head in hippopotamus's mouth #4-1-2010.pdf (application/pdf Object) #This Is the Future of the Fight Against Cancer - Nanobots - Gizmodo #Love, sex and the male brain - CNN.com #The stunning pictures of sleeping insects covered in early morning dew | Mail Online #ap4sr.jpg (JPEG Image, 1280x1024 pixels) #Projects Details — Cornucopia: Digital Gastronomy | fluid interfaces #Greener Gadgets | RITI Printer | Jeon Hwan Ju #It's OK for vegans to eat oysters. - By Christopher Cox - Slate Magazine #Shitty Advice #Melick: Fed Cup lures 'Mad Max' to Pelham | al.com #“And Then There Was Salsa” on Vimeo #If Earth has warmed and cooled throughout history, what makes scientists think that humans are causing global warming now? « Climate Q&A : Blogs #Katamari Forever (KingOfTheCosmos) on Twitter #Biology News: A 'metallic' smell is just body odour #Benford's law #Whatever Happened to the Hole in the Ozone Layer? | LiveScience #Things I Won't Work With: Small, Smelly Isocyanides. In the Pipeline: #Ole Miss students break out into Jai Ho. [VIDEO] #How to seal a bag of chips without a bag clip. [VIDEO] #The Dubai Fountain: Baba Yetu. [VIDEO] #Copy machines, a security risk? [VIDEO] #Two forks, one cup trick. [VIDEO] #Photographer vs. Predator. [VIDEO] #Eye Bleach #Optical illusion: Impossible motion. [VIDEO] #Voice activated Corgi. [VIDEO] #BBC News - 'Artificial life' breakthrough announced by scientists #What I do in GTA 4 When I'm Bored. - Grand Theft Auto IV Message Board for PlayStation 3 - GameFAQs #Pinky and the Brain, tongue twister. [VIDEO] #FeelingsForMySister #Once Upon A Pixel Video Game, Katamari Damacy | Game Trailers & Videos | GameTrailers.com #FreeRice #Buttersafe – Updated Tuesdays and Thursdays » Archive » Conservation of Mass #Flojuggler #Time to get classy : reddit.com #One-Size-Fits-All Government « John Stossel #Surface area required to power the whole world by solar power on Photos: #Infographic: Tallest Mountain to Deepest Ocean Trench #imgur: The Simple Image Sharer #adobe-photoshop.jpg (JPEG Image, 640x360 pixels) #1276204830536836.jpeg (JPEG Image, 500x334 pixels) #Genomics, Evolution, and Pseudoscience: A breakthrough cure for Ebola #Epoch Times - Study on Yogi Prahlad Jani’s Fasting Miracles Concludes #Iceland passes gay marriage law in unanimous vote - Yahoo! News #Warren Buffett pledge as part of the $600 billion challenge - Jun. 16, 2010 #UMD Gamer Symphony Orchestra − MP3s – Concerts #Antibody Neutralizes 91% of HIV Strains, Strong Step Towards a Vaccine | Singularity Hub #Hyperbole and a Half: The Alot is Better Than You at Everything #Instanton - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia #Cat and Girl » Archive » Guess Who #Calvin & Hobbes Search Engine - by Bing #FT.com / Magazine - First Person: Cynthia Barlow #Girls tops #KAT is doing an ugly dance. A must-see. #Why It's Dangerous to Label People | Psychology Today #Medical Student Won't Perform Pelvic Exams on Anesthetized Patients - The Unnecesarean - #Big Ben (big_ben_clock) on Twitter #Self-assembling photovoltaic technology can keep repairing itself | KurzweilAI #Tractor beams come to life #BBC NEWS | Science/Nature | Diamond star thrills astronomers #PortugalDecriminilization #Autism Not Linked To Vaccine Preservative Thimerosal, Study Indicates - Disability Scoop #How To Use An Apostrophe - The Oatmeal #Avatar: How to choose a Banshee - The Oatmeal #Emergency Bra Hits the Market – Indyposted #P-III autopsy « Sciency stuff #The World's First Artificial Heart - Alexis Madrigal - Technology - The Atlantic #Bizarre sea slug is half plant, half animal | MNN - Mother Nature Network #Smarter Than You Think - Google Cars Drive Themselves, in Traffic - NYTimes.com #Health Reform Explained Video: "Health Reform Hits Main Street" #Pedro López (serial killer) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia #Consequences of U.S. and Dutch Approaches to Teen Sex » Sociological Images #http://mrl.nyu.edu/~perlin/homepage2006/tinyfont/index.html #2. US Schools are More Segregated Today than in the 1950s | Project Censored #U.S. school segregation on the rise: report | Reuters #Blizzard Presents New Starcraft 2 Race Introduction Videos | Garden Of Aiur #Being too clean ‘causes allergies in teenagers’ | Metro.co.uk #A Year In The Life & Wardrobe Of Lady Gaga #What's the funniest internet video you've seen? Please post it! : AskReddit #Mightygodking.com » Post Topic » On Luthor. #Khan Academy #Discovery Health "Eye Strain and Reading in Dim Light" Olden Todays - General #Crime: Girl Refuses to Stop Texting in Class, School Calls Cops, Cops Arrest Girl #Dying Girl's Last Wish - A Wedding - ParentDish #BBC NEWS | UK | Online networking 'harms health' #Ten Whatchamacallits And Their Real Names - The List Universe #Man Lured Into Adultery Hoax on Facebook, Summarily Divorced - Switched #FindLaw's Writ - Colb: When Oral Sex Results in a Pregnancy Can Men Ever Escape Paternity Obligations? #solving_infertility_problems.jpg (JPEG Image, 327x400 pixels) #Simple elixir called a 'miracle liquid' - Los Angeles Times #Teen's braces save his life - ParentDish #Effects shop fulfills amputee's mermaid dream | Crave - CNET #OMG! Did Google Earth find Atlantis? | The Social - CNET News #Robot Programmed to Love Goes too Far #Baby Pictures Encourage the Return of Lost Wallets - Asylum.com #4085 Square Mile Natural Mirror « We got more bounce in Columbus. #The Amazing Rusting Aluminum | Popular Science #Flickr Photo Download: Sounds like something out of Start Trek, would you agree? #Water-Powered Jet Pack Video – 5min.com #59a804cc67.png (PNG Image, 1024x635 pixels) #IGN Video: Best of the Web Video - Andrew B. presents Watchmen-E #'Star Wars' scientists create laser gun to kill mosquitoes - CNN.com #Tear of Grief - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia #BBC NEWS | UK | Magazine | How do you explain a missing hand to a child? #Simple Wikipedia #Why lipstick could save your life: How a spot of lippy helps to improve your balance | Mail Online #The Escapist : Video Galleries : Zero Punctuation #'Harry Potter' Actor Arrested #How to pose like this #Built with 65,000 bricks, the LEGO space shuttle that replicates a real launch | Mail Online #Fully Clothed Swinger Causes Mini-Riot at Sex Party - Asylum | Men's Lifestyle | Humor, weird news, sex tips, fashion, dating, food and gadgets #Paradoxical Undressing #Barbie Gets Edgy New Makeover - Lemondrop #BBC NEWS | Health | Steaming hot tea linked to cancer #How a cup of hot chocolate could boost brain power and stave off fatigue | Mail Online #The Harvard Crimson :: News :: Studies Expose Health Hazards of Hookah Use #Play You Have To Burn The Rope, a free online game on Kongregate #Ten Reasons Not to Hit Your Kids #Socially Awkward Penguin | Serious Lulz #BBC NEWS | Science & Environment | Zoo chimp 'planned' stone attacks #Strangest Sights in Google Street Views - PC World #BBC NEWS | Asia-Pacific | Snakes escape on Qantas flight #A.P. Exec Doesn’t Know It Has A YouTube Channel: Threatens Affiliate For Embedding Videos #Water Rights and Rain | Wildlife News #Batteries Feel Included: 309 #Surviving the World - Lesson 56 - Discrimination #Barry the giant sea worm discovered by aquarium staff after mysterious attacks on coral reef | Mail Online #BBC NEWS | Science & Environment | Monkey Prostitutes #The Farthest Thing Ever Seen #The 10 Best Cities to Find Tech Jobs - PC World #Lego_Dino #One-night stand man wakes to find lover has carved her name into his arm | Mail Online #Water bubbles in zero gravity // Current #Guide Dang It - Television Tropes & Idioms #J.K. Rowling Must Register as a Potential Pedophile | CarnalNation #BBC NEWS | Asia-Pacific | Toddler buys real digger online #iPod Saves Lightning Strike Victim #Police News & Law Enforcement News - PoliceLink #Many adults cannot name a scientist #Scientists call for 20-year fishing ban in a third of the world's oceans | Environment | The Observer #Insurers Revoke Policies To Avoid Paying High Costs : NPR #Teen Decomposes Plastic Bag in Three Months | Wired Science | Wired.com #"Facebook Mom" by Jeff Rosenberg on CollegeHumor #Comfort Wipe, The Official Site, As Seen On TV #The 9 Craziest Japanese Ads Of All Time (VIDEO) #When social fear is missing, so are racial stereotypes #Wood to replace bone? [VIDEO] #YouTube - It's 30 for a reason road safety advert #BBC NEWS | Americas | YouTube orchestra makes its debut #BBC - Earth News - Ant mega-colony takes over world #Top-Paying Jobs For Women - Careers Articles #Awesome Lady Gaga acapella cover. [VIDEO] #Family of Ducks on an Escalator #Google Moon #'Flesh-eating robot' is actually a vegetarian, say inventors | Technology | guardian.co.uk #Book Rules #Better Nate Than Lever #Real-Life Robots That Could Kill Us All - PC World #Lucky man marries thai twins simultaneously | Stranger Worlds | Picture Amazing Hotels | Luxury Restaurant #Impressive Urinal #BBC NEWS | Health | Too much cola zaps muscle power #Transforming USB Flash Memory (2 GB) - Ravage - Transformers Device Label Device Label at BigBadToyStore #MC Hammer Vader Busts a Move Video #KEANU REEVES GIVES £50 MILLION TO UNSUNG HEROES OF 'THE MATRIX' #Why do boys and girls prefer different toys? | Psychology Today Blogs #BBC NEWS | Health | Coffee 'may reverse Alzheimer's' #9 Words That Don't Mean What You Think | Cracked.com #Best 3D fighting game ever made!!! by nightshade16 #Man caught smuggling 18 monkeys in girdle - World news - Weird news - msnbc.com #Museum of Bad Art - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia #There is no 'free' lemonade :: CHICAGO SUN-TIMES :: Terry Savage #Foetus 'cannot feel pain before 24 weeks' - Telegraph #Solar plane completes historic 24-hour flight - U.S. news - Environment - Green Machines - msnbc.com #Penny Arcade - Pokemon #Celebrities and Their Physical Defects (17 pics) » Izismile.com - In fun we trust! Pictures, picdumps, videos, games, celebs, viral content #BBC News - Study examines scientists' 'climate credibility' #UPDATED: Worst chart I've seen all day | Media Matters for America #Urban Dictionary: alone #When Intuition And Math Probably Look Wrong - Science News #Kids of lesbians have fewer behavioral problems, study suggests - CNN.com Youtube Youtube - June 2011 #Cabin Fever Pancakes #The Onion: 80 Percent Of Roommates Got So Drunk Last Night #What Happened To This Invention?? #Post I.T. Shooter (bad recording, game runs at higher speed) #Best Scenes From "The Wicker Man"Benelli Shotgun Amazing Shots #JK Wedding Entrance Dance #Infinite Mario AI #How to have fun with an escalator #Stop Playing Homework and Do Your Video Games - A Video Game Quintet #8-bit trip #Tiddy Bear - Funny Infomercial #Rocking the Boat - Guys and Dolls #Shark vs Octopus #Sphere Inside out Part - I #Whitest Kids U' Know - Slow Jerk #Chupa Thingy Driving1 #Hilarious Canal+ commercial! #Peggy Robertson's tells her story of insurance denial #Knock Knock Knockers! Episode 1 #The Bibleman Video Game: A Fight For Faith #PUSSYCAT #How to Shoot an Anvil 200 Feet in the Air #Year one Leeroy jenkins skit #bitmap78's Channel #Soulja Boy Tell 'Em gets paid for every YouTube video he posts! #My Religion is True, Yours a Mistake! #Noam Chomsky on the Role of the Educational System #Wind Waker Unplugged #GNILLEY presentation at Game Jam Sydney #The World's Most Giant Killer Spider!! #Shawshank in a Minute #Family Guy S7E7 Ostrich HA HA #Mr. W #Banned Commercials - Levis #A "life-changing" invention from the West Bank #Make An Amazing Magic Ball! #Eric Whitacre's Virtual Choir - 'Lux Aurumque' #Vibo Valentia - La frana di Maierato #Walter Lewin Promo #Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Review (Part 1 of 7) #Jonathan's Cochlear Implant Activation 8 mo., Rt Ear cont'd #Mobile Phone in Microwave #Aggressive Maneuvers for Autonomous Quadrotor Flight #RSA Animate - Drive: The surprising truth about what motivates us #Damage Plan's Man's Worst Enemy #Gulf Oil Spill-Gutsy Solution Restores Environment in Just Six Weeks #Mario and Luigi: To the Rescue! #Jiggly Batman #Beneficial Mutations Do Happen #Old Spice | Questions #Hidden Camera-Twin sisters instead of a mirror #Pachbell #Ants Circle #Matt Santos on the definition of Liberal #Best display of acting, Will Smith #1 million fps Slow Motion video of bullet impacts made by Werner Mehl from Kurzzeit #Scientific Tuesdays - Awesome milk trick! #Spelling Matters #Stephen Fry Kinetic Typography - Language #Boombox (ft. Julian Casablancas) #Shady Optical Illusion 2: Crazy Diamonds #The Skin Gun Youtube - Olden Todays Cracked Cracked - June 2011 #5 Widely Believed Dating Myths (Science Says Aren't True) | Cracked.com #The 12 Most Insane Things You Can Buy on the Internet | Cracked.com #If 'New Moon' Was 10 Times Shorter and 100 Times More Honest | Cracked.com #8 Ingenious Ways Animals Outsmart Predators | Cracked.com #A Trailer for Every Academy Award Winning Movie Ever - Funny Videos | Cracked.com #14 More of the Most Unintentionally Gay Rap Lyrics Ever | Cracked.com #The 5 Scientific Experiments Most Likely to End the World | Cracked.com #5 Ways Your Brain Is Messing With Your Head | Cracked.com #6 People With Amazing Abilities (That Are Totally Useless) | Cracked.com #The 24,504 Worst Pieces of Advice Ever Published | Cracked.com #A Series of Emails From Cyberdyne's New Tech Guy | Cracked.com #5 Things The Gaming Industry Will Never Fix (And Why) - Page 2 | Cracked.com #Probably The Most Important Page in the Parenting Workbook | Cracked.com #7 Man-Made Substances that Laugh in the Face of Physics | Cracked.com #6 Badass Tricks You Can Do With Fire (That Might Kill You) | Cracked.com #5 Scientific Ways To Make Water Do Magic | Cracked.com #5 Sex Experts Who Made the World a Worse Place (To Do It) | Cracked.com #7 Classic Star Wars Characters Who Totally Dropped the Ball | Cracked.com #5 Ways People Are Taking Harry Potter Waaay Too Seriously | Cracked.com #7 Insane Ads That Have No Clue What They're Selling | Cracked.com #5 Diabolical Animals That Out-Witted Humans | Cracked.com #How NOT to Get a Kiss - Funny Videos | Cracked.com #How Not to Give Yourself a Pep Talk in the Mirror - Funny Videos | Cracked.com #8 Videos of People Who Look Like Special Effects Creations - Funny Videos | Cracked.com #The 3 Most Baffling Fight Scenes in Movie History | Cracked.com Cracked - Olden Todays Category:All Category:Charlie